


One, Two, Buckle My Shoe…

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has an embarrassing birthday promise to keep. Will Ed’s presence make it worse or add to the hilarity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Buckle My Shoe…

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love writing these two this way. Ed and Roy really do have the best banter!
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) where it took 3rd place for the prompt: _Skip_   
> 

“I don’t…skip.”

“Well that should be okay, Chief. I’m pretty sure this game only involves hopping.” 

Roy shoots a dark look to Havoc who’s happily smoking next to Hawkeye then looks down to scowl at the chalk lines on the ground. How did he get himself into this mess again? He glances over to his smiling subordinates and shakes his head. “Shouldn’t you two be inside enjoying the festivities?”

Havoc cheerfully waves his cigarette and shakes his head. “You know how Mrs. Hughes feels about having these inside.”

Hawkeye gives him a decidedly evil looking smile and slowly shakes her head. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world, sir.”

Roy sighs deeply and is suddenly thankful that all his subordinates weren’t able to make it to see his colossal embarrassment. Now if only—

“Are you still whining about this, Bastard? Miss Gracia said Elysia was out here drawing this all morning with you especially in mind.” Roy looks over to see a malicious grin on Ed’s face. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to disappoint the birthday girl, would you?”

Roy grits his teeth at Ed’s smug look because he’s right. He doesn’t want to disappoint Maes’ daughter, but he had no idea when she asked him to play a game that hopping would be involved! He may be trapped into doing this, but it doesn’t mean he needs Fullmetal as an audience. “I’m perfectly aware of my promise, Edward. However, shouldn’t you be inside enjoying the cake and ice cream?” Roy makes sure to look Ed over with a discerning look he knows gets under Ed’s skin. As soon as he sees his hands clench at his sides he knows he’s got him.

“Are you saying I’m so short I need to eat sweets so I’m not the size of a tiny bean?!” Ed’s eyes blaze and for an instant Roy thinks he might have the perfect distraction to buy him some time from making a fool of himself. But then the corners of Ed’s mouth turn up and Roy’s heart sinks. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. Ed crosses his arms and smiles triumphantly at Roy. “Nice try, Bastard. You’ll have to do better than that to get rid of me.”

Roy sighs with despair and stares down at the chalk lines of doom again. If Maes were still around he’d be enjoying this more than anyone. Though, if Maes were still here he doubts he’d have been the one asked for this particular honor. Roy runs his hand over his face then tries once more to appeal to Ed’s sensibilities. “I don’t see why you don’t play this with her, Edward. Surely you have more practice with—”

“Automail leg, remember?” Ed grins and pats his left thigh. “Not good for hopping, as I’m sure you can imagine.” Roy scowls at the amused glint in Ed’s eyes because they both know he’s more than capable of hopping, running and kicking the sense out of people with that leg. Ed shrugs at him and Roy rolls his eyes at the absurdity of it all. He’s about to counter Ed’s stupidity when the guest of honor comes running out of the house. 

“Unca Roooooooooy.” Elysia runs over to him and wraps her little arms around him. He nearly flushes at the unabashed attention he knows he hardly deserves. He’s never visited Elysia a lot, but she’s always gushed over him this way and he can only imagine it’s because of whatever Hughes must’ve told her about him. He smiles as she looks up at him, beaming. “Are you ready to play, Unca Roy?”

As he stares down into bright green eyes looking up at him adoringly he knows his fate is sealed. He nods and squats down to her level. “I believe so. But I’m afraid you’ll have to show me how to play. Can you do that?”

“Yes!” Elysia cries as she claps her hands together. Roy smiles despite himself as she picks up a small rock. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. Elysia tosses the stone into the first crookedly drawn square then look up at him with wide eyes. “Now you hop over like this.” She hops over the box with the pebble then proceeds to hop through the other boxes as she sings, “One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, close the door. Five, six….”

“Here, let me get that.”

Roy’s attention is drawn from Elysia at the sound of Ed’s voice. He looks over to see him taking a camera from Gracia and grinning evilly. Little brat. Well, two can play at this game. Elysia runs up to him, pebble in hand as she finishes her rhyme. She gives him the stone and says with a bright grin, “Your turn!”

Roy nods and smiles at her. “You’re a very good teacher, Elysia. But you know what? I think maybe we need someone else to play with us too.”

She gasps and smiles, her bright eyes shinning as she nods. “Yes!” She claps her hands together and looks around. “Who should it be?”

Roy leans down and whispers into her ear and to his delight she squeals with approval. He stands and moves to the front of the hopscotch board as Elysia runs over to Ed and pulls on his arm. “Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeedwaaaaaaaaard, play with me and Unca Roooooooooy? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?”

“What? Hey, that wasn’t the deal? What the—”

“You don’t want to disappoint the birthday girl, do you Edward?” Roy grins deviously at him as Havoc comes over to take the camera. 

“The Colonel’s right, Ed. She is the birthday girl,” Hawkeye says with a surprisingly straight face.

Havoc brings up the camera to take pictures as Roy tosses the pebble and he knows he’ll look like a fool, but at least he won’t be the only one. Ed will end up looking just as silly and he’s more than happy to let this one end up in a draw. 

Happy birthday Elysia.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated! ;-)


End file.
